The present invention relates to data storage systems, and more particularly, this invention relates to data storage systems, and more particularly, this invention relates to magnetic tape heads having recessed tunnel magnetoresistive (TMR) sensor structures.
In magnetic storage systems, magnetic transducers read data from and write data onto magnetic recording media. Data is written on the magnetic recording media by moving a magnetic recording transducer to a position over the media where the data is to be stored. The magnetic recording transducer then generates a magnetic field, which encodes the data into the magnetic media. Data is read from the media by similarly positioning the magnetic read transducer and then sensing the magnetic field of the magnetic media. Read and write operations may be independently synchronized with the movement of the media to ensure that the data can be read from and written to the desired location on the media.
An important and continuing goal in the data storage industry is that of increasing the density of data stored on a medium. For tape storage systems, that goal has led to increasing the track and linear bit density on recording tape, and decreasing the thickness of the magnetic tape medium. However, the development of small footprint, higher performance tape drive systems has created various problems in the design of a tape head assembly for use in such systems.
In a tape drive system, the drive moves the magnetic tape over the surface of the tape head at high speed. Usually the tape head is designed to minimize the spacing between the head and the tape. The spacing between the magnetic head and the magnetic tape is crucial and so goals in these systems are to have the recording gaps of the transducers, which are the source of the magnetic recording flux in near contact with the tape to effect writing sharp transitions, and to have the read elements in near contact with the tape to provide effective coupling of the magnetic field from the tape to the read elements.
Minimization of the spacing between the head and the tape, however, induces frequent contact between the tape and the media facing side of the head, causing tape operations to be deemed a type of contact recording. This contact, in view of the high tape speeds and tape abrasivity, quickly affects the integrity of the materials used to form the media facing surface of the head, e.g., causing wear thereto, smearing which is known to cause shorts, bending ductility, etc. Furthermore, shorting may occur when an asperity of the tape media drags any of the conductive metallic films near the sensor across the tunnel junction.
Implementing TMR sensor configurations to read from and/or write to magnetic tape has also reduced the shield-to-shield spacing which allows for more detailed reading and/or writing to magnetic tape by allowing the linear density of transitions on tape to increase. However, this increase has not come without drawbacks. For instance, at smaller dimensions, conventional free layers have proven to be magnetically unstable, thereby introducing magnetic switching noise.